


The Silent Bat

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Of Bats and Devils [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is a a worried parent in this one, Cass's backstory is mentioned in this, Family Fluff, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, not in grave detail but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: It's almost 11pm. Viv stayed at her friend's place longer than expected and just wants to get home as soon as possible. Black Mask being Black Mask, decides to start shit and a stranger wearing a Batgirl uniform saves her.Who the hell is this?
Series: Of Bats and Devils [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992
Kudos: 8





	1. Records with Rudy

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this one quite a bit. Fans of comics know how Cass was introduced in the comics and I had trouble with how to introduce her and the circumstances of her introduction.
> 
> I think I did pretty decent on this one.

Bruce sat at the large computer with his cowl down, working on a case file. Dick and Tim were out on patrol, leaving him in the cave alone. The previous night, he faced off against Firefly and had gotten some burns throughout. Despite insisting that he was “fine”, Alfred put his foot down and made Bruce skip patrol the next night.

So now, here he was, stuck in the cave at 6pm, typing away on the computer. A little bored, but he couldn’t help but enjoy the break he was getting.

His ears perked up at the clocktower being opened “Hey, B! I helped Alfred make us some sandwiches. And before you ask: turkey club” Viviane called out.

Typing ceased as Bruce leaned back in his chair and grunted as his back popped from being in the same position for hours.

Viv pulled up a chair and set the sandwiches down. Bruce leaned to the right and reached into a small compartment and pulled out two small bags of chips. As they ate their makeshift dinner, Viv asked, “So, Rudy asked to meet up at his place”

“Just now?”

Viv nodded.

“The reason?”

“His uncle found a bunch of records and he wants me to go through them with him”

“If you’re asking permission to go, you can”

“Cool. I’m going to be leaving in a bit”

“You need your papa to take you?” he teased.

Viv threw a chip at him and snarked back “No. I can get there myself. I’m taking my bike”

“The one with the weed wacker engine attached?”

“Yup”

Bruce chuckled “You be careful, okay?”

Viv began to leave “I’m always caref---” before she could finish, Viv tripped. After recovering she could see Bruce’s shoulders shaking. _Is he… IS HE LAUGHING?!_

“Ignore that!” she blushed and rushed out.

Bruce watched Viv through the security feed. He watched her guide her bike down the driveway, she turned to look at the camera and she pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out before riding off into the darkness. Bruce snickered before returning to his work.

\------------------------------------------

When she got to the Upper East Side, Viv had managed to avoid any run-ins with Black Mask and his men. How he managed to escape Arkham again was beyond her. With Black Mask free, the entire district was on its toes. 

She got to the apartment building safely and was quick to find “Forester” on the buzzer.

“ _*bzzt*_ Yeah?”

“It’s me. Lemme in.”

The main door opened and Viv rushed up the stairs to Rudy’s apartment. Before she even knocked on the door, Rude opened the door and let her in. The first thing she saw was the milk crates. There were 4 of them filled with records.

“Holy shit. You weren’t kidding when you said there’s a lot”

“And that’s why I called you here. Figured you’d like to take a few home”

“What about Greg or Kristy?”

“They already went through them. Before, there were 6 crates”

“So they took two crates worth? Wow”

“I set aside all of The Clash records for you, though. Figured your old man would like ‘em”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it”

“Pick what you want and I’ll sell the rest”

“You know I came here on my bike, right? How the hell am I going to take my picks home?”

“I’ll save ‘em for you. Bring them to you next time I visit”

“That works”


	2. A Stern Lecture and A New Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv had spent 4 hours going through records with Rudy. It's 10pm and Viv has decided to bike home in the middle of Black Mask's territory.
> 
> Will she run into Black Mask during her ride home? Will she get home unscathed? And who is the new Batgirl she's been hearing about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the start of the chapter seems a little weird, it's because the 1st and 2nd chapter were all one large chapter. I didn't like how long it was and decided to split it.

After 4 hours of talking and rummaging, Viv had managed to pick a crate’s worth of records. When Viv checked the time, it was almost 11pm, “Shit! Look at the time!”

“Jesus! You gonna call for a ride home?”

That wasn’t really an option: Bruce is likely still in the cave doing work, Dick and Tim are out and about, and Alfred is most likely helping Bruce, “Nah… I can bike home”

“You sure? Black Mask is free and he’s been causing problems”

“I have a bat. I’m fine. Lemme take those records, instead of you having to keep them any longer. I can carry them in my bag”

“Alright then…”

Viv stuffed the records in her bag and bid her farewells “See you at school, dude!”

“Later!”

Viv got her bike and began the ride home. During the ride, Viv had the feeling that she was being followed. When she got to a busy intersection, she checked her surroundings for anything weird.

_Homeless… ladies of the night… partiers… no… nothing unusual…_

She continued her ride but still the feeling in her gut persisted. Suddenly, a car pulled in front of Viv, blocking her path. She skidded to a stop “Who the hell?!”

The driver and two passengers stepped out of the car, they all had black skull masks. They were smooth and black. _Wait… Ah, fuck…_

It was Black Mask.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit_

“Good evening Miss Mercer. A little late for you to be out at night, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, well. When one goes through milk crates of records, it’s easy to lose track of time. But that’s not why you stopped me, is it?”

Black Mask let out a dark chuckle “That’s what I like about, kid. You’re smart and fearless. Just like your dear daddy, Wayne”

Irritated, Viv sighed, “What’ll it take for you to let me leave, Mask? I got $100 in my wallet. How about that?” In her peripheral vision she could see a dark figure.

“You know that’s not how things work. Now, just get in the van Miss Mercer”

“So much for a quiet night” Viv snarked as the two passengers were snagged by a line and suspended on the streetlights.

“What the hell?!?!” Black Mask shouted. He looked around for the assailant. From behind him the stranger landed on his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Black Mask was almost quick to recover; until Viv swung at his head with her bat, knocking him out.

Viv got a good look at her savior. The first thing that caught her attention was what the stranger was wearing: a Batgirl uniform. Only… this one was different. It was black and the symbol was a bright yellow outline. And the mask… black cloth was sewn over the holes for the eyes and mouth, giving it a creepy vibe. Viv would be lying if she said she didn’t like the style.

“Thanks for the save”

The stranger remained silent.

“Okaaaay…”

“I see you’ve met Batgirl” a voice from above chimed in.

Viv looked up and saw it was Nightwing and Robin.

“Batgirl? You mean kickass, here?”

“That’s right” Nightwing and Robin swung down. Nightwing seemed to want to show off as he did some flips one his way down. _What a fuckin showoff._

Robin examined Viv for any injuries “Are you alright, Miss Mercer?” _Ever the professional._

“Yeah. I’m fine”

“Good job keeping Black Mask busy, Miss Mercer” Nightwing complimented. Viv gazed at him and his “superhero pose”: hands on hips, shoulders squared, and standing up proud.

Viv was not impressed and hissed “You’re just reveling in this, ain’t ya?”

Nightwing gave her a teasing smirk “You’re out rather late, Miss. Batman is on his way to take you home safely”

Viv’s eyes widened “Eh?”

Robin whispered in her ear “B’s not exactly happy, right now” Code for: “You’re in deep shit”

Right on cue, the roaring engine of the Batmobile could be heard from a distance. Viv was immediately afraid and started shaking.

Seeing her distress, Nightwing put a hand on Viv’s shoulder and whispered into her ear “Don’t worry. I’ll tell B to try and ease up, okay?”

Viv’s shaking only got worse “Just kill me now, please….” she turned her gaze to the new Batgirl who gave her a comforting smile and a thumbs up.

The Batmobile came to a stop and a chill was felt by everyone as they felt the Bat’s displeasure. Batman stepped out of the car and immediately glared at Viv who hid behind Nightwing.

Nightwing tried to ease the Bat “Batman… go easy” Code for: “Don’t you dare upset her”.

Batman’s glare only got deeper and Viv shrunk even more. With his harsh voice, he said “I will take her back home. All of you, continue with your patrol”

Robin help Viv put her bike in the Batmobile and whispered in her ear “Good luck”

The three left, leaving Viv alone with Batman. She stopped shaking but she was still stiff from his gaze alone.

“Get in the car” he gruffed.

Viv quickly shuffled to the passenger seat and sat down, gripping her bag. Batman got behind the wheel, the engine roared to life and the car sped off. He glanced at Viv and saw that she wouldn’t look at him.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Silence,

“You should have called me. I would have come to get you”

….

“What would’ve happened if no one got there in time? Black Mask would’ve had his hands on you and possibly killed you”

Again, silence.

“You are lucky that Batgirl was in the area. If she wasn’t in the area, I don’t know if---” a sniffle interrupted Batman’s raving. He turned his attention to Viv and what he saw made his heart clench: Viv’s lip was trembling and her eyes were glossy from unshed tears.

Viv’s grip on her bag got tighter “I’m sorry… I…*sniff*” the crack in her voice and sniffle was more than enough to calm Batman down. He looked at her again and noticed that she had started shaking again. Shaking in fear. The fact that she was so afraid of him, that she was nearly in tears, broke his heart. He’s meant to strike fear in criminals. Not his daughter.

“Viviane… When I hadn’t heard from you, I had feared the worst. I can’t bury another child…”

Viv wiped her eyes and took a shuddering breath “I’m sorry”

Batman simply grunted “So, what’s in the bag?”

“Just the records I picked out. Before I got there, Rudy had already set aside of Clash records for you”

“That was nice of him. I’ll have to thank him”

Viv nodded, “So, who’s the new Batgirl I met?”

“I tell you about her when we return to the cave”

“Alright then”

“Are you hungry? We can pick something up”

“You think it’s a good idea to go to a drive thru in this?”

Batman simply smiled as he pulled into a burger place.

“Welcome to Bunrise Burgers how can I--- OH MY GOD!”

At the employee’s yelling, Viv started laughing “Do they always react like that?”

Batman let out a huff. _Yeah, they do._

After they took their order, Batman pulled up to the window and pulled out a 50. When he handed the employee the 50, he eyed it before Batman gruffed, “Keep the change”

“S-Sure, Batman”

Viv had her hand over her mouth, trying her hardest trying to contain her laughter.

\---------------------------------------------------

When they returned to the cave, Alfred was waiting for them, “Miss Viviane. Thank heavens you’re safe and---” his eyes immediately went to the brown paper bag and drink holder “fast food, Master Bruce?”

Bruce pulled down his cowl, “Viv was craving some food. Who am I to say no?”

Alfred sighed “No matter. It’s good to see you safe and sound, Miss Viviane”

“Thanks, Alf”

As Bruce set place their food on a metal table Viv pulled out a chair and pulled her food towards her “So, tell me about the new Batgirl, B”

“Her name is Cassandra Cain and---”

“Wait a minute. Cain??? Like the assassin David Cain?”

“That is correct. Her father”

Viv nearly choked on her fry “*cough* What?!”

“Sit. Let me explain.”

The next two hours was spent with Bruce explaining that Cassandra is the daughter of assassin David Cain and martial artist Lady Shiva. She was trained by Cain to be the ultimate weapon. She had been cut off from the outside world. She was never taught how to speak, read or write. When she was 8 years old, she killed her first target. Because of her then young age, she believed it to be a game and didn’t truly realize what she had done. Afterwards, she began to realize that murder and her father’s profession were wrong and she ran away.

“She had spent the next few years homeless and traveling the world. She eventually ended up here in Gotham and was one of Oracle’s agents during the aftermath of the earthquake”

“I remember there being talks of a new Batgirl while I was stuck in Coast City with Uncle Hal”

“The then-rumors were most likely talking about Helena”

“Huntress?”

Bruce nodded and explained “For most of the aftermath, Helena was Batgirl in my absence. Then, Cassandra took the mantle and I took her in as an adoptive daughter”

“Hold the fuck up! She’s my sister?”

“Correct”

“That is so damn sweet!”

“You’re taking this rather well”

“Considering she saved my dumbass from Sionis, you shouldn’t be too surprised that I find this awesome”

“Hmm”

“Hold on. If she’s my sister, why haven’t I been seeing her around the manor?”

“Cassandra is a… complex person. Having been shut away from the world, she’s not exactly keen on staying indoors for too long”

“Ah… makes sense. Still though, I wouldn’t mind it if she were to just pop in for a visit”

“And by that you mean you’d like it” Bruce teased.

Viv blushed at being called out “Maybe…”

Bruce huffed a chuckle “I’ll be sure to pass the message on”

“So, if she’s never been taught how to speak, read, and write, has anyone been teaching her?”

“Oracle”

“Oh… Barb is a good teacher”

“Thanks, Viv! What a nice thing to say”

Viv jumped out of her skin and turned to the Batcomputer “AAAAAH! Barb! Have you been listening?!?!”

“I heard every word”

Viv pulled up her hood “Noooo….”

“Cass heard what you said, too” Barbara smirked.

Viv’s eyes widened as she looked at the computer screen again and saw Cassandra standing behind Barbara waving with a smile on her face.

Viv tightened the drawstrings of her hoodie “Noooo…”

She suddenly heard Nightwing’s voice, “Aaaaw! She can be sweet”

Viv’s face only got redder “You people suck…” she heard Bruce snickering “Not you, too! That’s it! I’m goin to bed!”

As Viv left the cave she could see Cass smiling in her peripheral vision. A small smile graced Viv’s face as she walked through the exit.


	3. Cass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little chapter. Just Viv and Cass getting to know each other.

Viviane woke up at 10am the next day and immediately felt the need to use the toilet. After she took care of business, she headed down to the kitchen for a quick bite before starting her day of record binging. The smell of a late breakfast made her stomach rumble.

When she got to the kitchen, Alfred was at the stove making a large breakfast. Still half-asleep, Viv found her way to a stool at the counter and greeted Alfred, “Morning, Alf”

“A very good morning to you, Miss Viviane. So glad you could join us for breakfast”

“Us?”

Alfred was about to answer when the waffle maker dinged. Viv heard someone eating next to her and when turned to look, she saw Cassandra sitting in the stool next to her eating a strip of bacon.

“Oh shit!” Viv exclaimed as she fell back and landed on the tile floor “Cassandra???”

Cassandra smiled and waved.

“When did you get here?”

“3am”

“Anyone else know you’re here?”

Cassandra pointed towards the stairs at Bruce who was trudging down the stairs. He plopped down on the stool next to Viv “Morning”

“Morning, B”

“Good morning, Master Bruce. I trust you remember your afternoon meeting with Mr. Fox?”

Bruce grumbled.

“I shall take that as a ‘yes’”

Tim came running down the stairs, “Morning”

Viv turned to Tim “Hey, Tim. Your dad let you stay the night?”

“Yeah. He didn’t mind”

“Dick go back to Bludhaven?”

“Yup”

\-------------

After they ate breakfast, Bruce returned upstairs to get ready for his meeting.

Tim asked “Anyone got plans, today”

Viv replied “I’, just going to go through the records I got last night and listen to them. Today is a record binging day. You wanna join?”

Tim shook his head, “Nah”

Viv turned to Cassasndra “Cass?”

Confused at the offer, Cassandra remained silent.

“You wanna join? Who knows we might find something you like”

Cassandra thought for a moment, then she nodded.

“Great! I’ll go set up then we can relax, okay?”

Viv went to her bedroom and set up the old record player on her floor. She brought out the records and soon Cassandra joined her on the floor.

“Ready” Viv asked with a big grin.

“Yes” Cassandra replied.

Viv put on the first record and started the music. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They learned that Cassandra loves Bonnie Tyler and Johnny Cash. An overall fulfilling day.


End file.
